


Mystery of Love

by NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Domestic, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 07:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500/pseuds/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500
Summary: Kelly, Becca, Eden, Sam, and Grizz all are living together. One large, unconventional, happy family. It's been one year since Eden was born, and Grizz and Sam have been at odds on and off for months over the truth, or lack there of, revolving around the father of the Eden. Kelly and Becca have finally gotten together, but feel the need to help the other half of their family, Becca feels the need to come clean in order to help her best friend's relationship and the fathers of her child.  The truth is soon discovered, but, when Eden get's sick with measles due to the lack of vaccinations in their new society, An emotional storm develops, amongst all of the chaos, love triumphs. Or, will it?





	Mystery of Love

Becca and Kelly watched from the sofa as Grizz and Sam were playing on the floor with Eden. She was nearly 1 now, and her two fathers had been so good with her. Becca was happy with their little quirky family, and she could tell that Eden was too. Despite the world she had been born into, Eden was the happiest child Becca had ever seen, and she knew that a large part of that had to do with Sam and Grizz. Grizz had Eden in his lap, bouncing her on his leg, causing her infectious giggle to ripple through the household. Sam held up her favorite stuffed monkey to her, causing her small chubby arms to reach out to the toy. The sight was endearing, as was the sight of everything the three did together. 

Just the other day, Grizz had thrown a fit because Eden had gotten into the flower beds and he claimed it was too 'dangerous'. He had become quite protective over the small child, always keeping a close eye on her, never leaving her side when he was home. Grizz had taken to reading to her, even doing silly voices to go along with the characters. He even read adult books and plays that he enjoyed to the small 1 year old, claiming that it would broaden her mind early on if he did so. And she was glued to his side, always following him around like a shadow. Causing the 6ft 2 man to lean down to hold her hand as they would walk together, whether it be around town, or around the house, they were atached at the hip. 

Sam was making sure Eden was multilingual, teaching her sign language while Becca taught her to speak. Of course, due to her age, she could only say the words 'eat', 'mom', 'dad', and 'more'. But she was still very advanced for her age. Eden definitely had a favorite when it came to calming her down, and it was Grizz. Becca swore up and down that he was the baby whisperer. 

Kelly had been amazing as well. The two had come together shortly after Eden was born. They had been growing close for months up until that point, and one would assume seeing that much of someone and helping bring forth a human life, would bring two together. They were always at each other's side; doing favors for one another and taking each others shifts. As would Sam and Grizz. Their family was functional, quirky and unconventual, but functional. Kelly and Becca shared one bedroom, Sam and Grizz the other, and Eden had her own room and nursery to herself. Most of her toys and clothes were ones that had belonged to both Kelly and Becca as children, and some were what they could find in the local stores. Amongst all of the chaos that this new world had thrown at them, Eden had become their safe haven. 

However, things were not always perfect or pristine. Sam and Grizz's relationship, to be exact, was the big issue in the house. They fought often, loud and vocal, often causing Grizz to storm off to the fields to 'work' and Sam to pace his room angrily until Grizz returned. Becca knew why; Grizz still didn't know the truth behind Eden's biological father. Truthfully, neither had Sam. Becca never told him who the real father was, and she felt horrified of what his reaction might be if she were to tell him. She didn't want to ruin their friendship, let alone break up their family. But she could also tell that it was tearing Grizz and Sam apart, Sam constantly having to justify himself and his feelings, and lie in the process. She could tell it was tearing him apart on the inside. But he was loyal to her, so he kept his mouth shut and kept on lying. 

She had discussed this with Kelly before, and Kelly had told her when the time was right the truth would come out and that Sam would still love her no matter what, but she wasn't so sure. 

Eden had been coughing all morning, and now she had become relentless, causing Grizz to cradle her in his large arms. 

"Is she okay?" Sam asked, noticing the change in the room when Eden's breath became rigid and shallow between every cough. 

Kelly rose from her spot on the couch, leaning down to press her palm to Eden's head. "She's burning up!" She announced, singing so Sam could understand her as well. "She's been coughing, her nose is running... She might have the flu. Grizz, let me see her." 

Grizz handed Eden over to Kelly carefully, minding her head. The air in the room seemed thick now as Kelly unzipped the child's onesey. 

Eden had large red blotches scattered across her stomach and legs, they looked angry they were so red. The three watched as Kelly carefully opened Eden's mouth. 

"Oh god! We need to get her to the hospital, now. Becca, call Gordie." 

Grizz immediately went into protective mode, "What? What is it?" 

Kelly ushered Grizz over to see what had alarmed her; Inside the linings of Eden's cheeks and on her tongue were tiny white bumps with blueish centers, surrounded by red. "It looks like the measles." 

Sam raised an eyebrow, "I thought that went away years ago?" HE asked, confused. 

"They never went away, they were prevented with vaccines. We don't have those on supply here, Sam. Grizz, can you grab her diaper bag and get it together? Extra diapers, clothes, all of it. Please?" Grizz gave a stiff nod, making his way upstairs two steps at a time. 

Sam felt flabbergasted, he knew measles were series, but he had no clue how you treated them or how serious they could be. Kelly and Becca got the now sobbing child ready, preparing two bottles for the road and Grizz soon reemerged. Gordie had been called, and now all they could do was walk. 

***

"What do you mean?!" Becca yelled, glancing down at her sick child who was now in a incubator type crib that Gordie had conjured up while he had waited for them to arrive. 

"I mean that, according to what I've read, there's no treatment to cure the measles. All you can do is take care of the symptoms. Its how they used to treat it before the vaccines were invented. However, I should say that there are some risk factors..." Gordie trailed off, glancing away from the family and at the small child. 

"Risk factors?" Grizz spoke up, "Such as?" 

"Pneumonia, for one. That's the biggest risk. The second is more rare, but there have been cases..." 

Becca rose from her spot beside Eden's crib, "Like what?" No answer. "Tell me, Gordie. Now." 

Gordie let out a sigh, "Death.. If not treated in time, the child can die." 

The five fell silent, aside from Eden's soft cries. Sam felt his heart shattering, Grizz's eyes were threading to spill tears, Kelly was the same. And Becca was already sobbing. 

"What can we do?" Kelly spoke up, "How do we treat the symptoms, make them go away?" Her doctor mode had been activated. 

Gordie returned back to his book, "It says here that antibiotics, pain killers, vitamin A supplements, rest, and a humidifier should do the trick. Help revive her lungs, get rid of her fever, and make her comfortable. But she should stay here, while she's treated I mean. We need to monitor her." 

The air was thick, so thick that you couldn't even splice a nail through it. 

"Okay, I'll get an IV ready, Gordie, you get the proper medications. And make sure they're for infants, not adults. Measure them out and get them ready for me." Kelly instructed, giving Becca a reassuring hug before departing away from the group. 

*** 

It was their second day at the hospital, the guard had given permission for Grizz to stay at the hospital with his family, and the rest of them, so as they could all be together. Eden's fever kept rising and falling, her rash on her body had reduced drastically, but the rash in her mouth had stayed the same. Kelly and Gordie would switch shifts in between caring for the child, checking vitals, and resting. But there was little rest going on between the family. Grizz had heavy bags underneath his eyes, Becca's cheeks were perminainly puffy, Kelly looked rather gaunt, and Sam's eyes were bloodshot and his skin was pale. None of them had slept, besides Kelly. Even only for 30 minutes, she needed rest to make sure to be on her best alert while awake. All they could do was lay there and wait. Sit, cry, comfort, and wait. It was draining, and their backs were all starting to take shape of the chairs they rested in. They were all in their own heads, sitting in silence while the child slept. That was, until, her monitor began to blare, all heads turning, even Sam's once he noticed the advert in attention. 

Kelly rose to her feet, immidiatly running to the child and checking the monitor, taking out the thermometer and measuring her temperature. 

"102. Where's Gordie?" She yelled, obviously in a panic but too professional by now to show it. 

Grizz took out his phone and called him, when he answered he had said he was in the archives of the hospital, reading up more on medications to help treat the child rash. He told him to get here quick with, thanks to Kelly's interactions, children's Tylenol in IV form. 

They were all on their feet now, Becca sobbing as her child's heart monitor was beeping, her heart rate was dangerously low. Her breathing shallow an uneven. Kelly found an oxygen mask, barely small enough to fit the child's face, and secured the strap around her small peanut head, leveling the oxygen output so as to regulate her breathing, but not overwhelm the child lungs at the same time. Gordie soon arrived with a vile in hand, passing it to Kelly as she injected the liquid into Eden's IV tube. The group watching as the slightly darker liquid flowed into the fluids and into the Childs hand. All eyes went to the monitor, it was a matter of seconds now that her heart rate should return to normal, at least. Her breathing was improving, her oxygen monitor no longer going off, and Sam felt himself finally exhale a breath he didn't know he was holding in when Eden lulled back to sleep, her heart rate steady. 

"Her fever should go down within the hour, check every thirty minutes. I also found a medication listed that can help with the rash, I'm still trying to find it in the pharmacy down the hall. But it says it'll help and that she can take it interveiniously in small doses. Can you help me Kelly?" 

"I don't want to leave her, or them.." Kelly trailed off.. 

Becca placed a hand over Kelly's, "We'll be okay. I'll call you if anything happens, just be quick please." 

Kelly smiled and nodded, giving Becca a kiss on the cheek before disappearing with Gordie. 

Becca let out a sigh, sitting back down in her seat and her gaze falling on the small child's sleeping form. Her small chest rising and falling. 

"I appreicate you staying, Grizz. I know that you like to be out in the fields, but it means a lot to us that you're here." Becca signed and spoke, giving him a weak smile. 

"Of course I did, no need to thank me. I uhm, well I'd like to think I'm a small part of this family, so of course I am here. I need to make sure she's alright." 

Sam felt a pang of guilt hit him, as did Becca. 

"You are, Grizz." Becca began, "A part of this family. You're Eden's dad." 

Grizz let out a sigh, his head falling, "Not her real one." 

"That isn't what matters or counts." Sam spoke up, "What matters is that you love her and she loves you." 

Grizz let out a huff, "You're one to talk, you're her real dad. I'll always be the 'other dad' to her. Nothing more.. But I"m glad to be here. I do love her, and this shit is fucking scary. I know it is for you two too." 

"Language." Becca warned tiredly. 

"Becca, she's asleep and barely even 1. I really doubt she knows what I am saying." Grizz interjected. "But, as I said, I'll do what I can in my position." 

Sam sighed, "Grizz, you need to get over this whole, 'position', thing with Eden. You're her dad, end of story you know?" 

"No, Sam, that's you, remember? You didn't fail to remember that before, meanwhile who am I? Huh? To her, who am I?" 

Becca had heard enough. "Stop it, both of you. Sam's right Grizz. You're her dad just as much as Sam is. End of discussion." 

"But he's her real-" 

"SAM'S NOT THE REAL FATHER!" Becca snapped, cutting Grizz off. 

The temperature in the room seemed to rise, yet again. If that were even possible. 

"What? But Sam said that you two-" 

"He lied for me, he promised he wouldn't tell the truth about Eden's father for me. He didn't want to lie to you, but he had to. He felt he did anyway, because of me.... Fuck im so sorry." Becca was crying now, wiping tears away from her eyes. 

Sam rose to his feet, placing a hand on her back. "Don't ask who the real father is, either. It's not something we talk about." Sam began. "But she's right, and I'm sorry. I just, I couldn't tell her truth, it wasn't mine to tell. I promised her I would be Eden's dad, and that that was what we would tell people." 

Grizz sat there, speechless. His mind racing a mile a minute. 

"Can this stay between us? Please, Grizz." 

He cleared his throat, "Yeah, sure. Stays between us." 

***

Day Four in the Hospital 

"Well, the rash is gone. Both inside her mouth and on her body. And her temperature is back to normal, no more cough or anything. I'd say she can go home tomorrow." Gordie announced proudly. 

The group let out a collective sigh at his words. Eden was going to be okay. 

"Sam, Grizz. Go home for tonight." Becca spoke up suddenly once Gordie left. 

Sam raised an eyebrow, "But, what about you two?" He signed. 

Kelly waved a hand of dismissal, "Don't worry, we've got it from here. You two can clean while you're there too. That way everything is disinfected for when she get's home." 

It made sense, Sam thought. But he had a feeling Becca had other intentions besides cleaning. The four shared their goodbyes before Sam and Grizz made their way home. 

***  
Closing their bedroom door behind them, Sam immediately turned to Grizz.

"Will you ever forgive me?" He signed, his eyes watering. The fear of Grizz not forgiving him broke his heart and was making him tremble.

Grizz sighed, his heart aching at the sight of the fear in Sam's eyes. He took a step towards him, only a foot between them. "Of course I can forgive you, I already have." He choked, he himself crying.

Sam reaches up and wiped a tear from his cheek. "I'm so sorry." He murmured, not bothering to sign.

Grizz immediately pulled him close, engulfing Sam's small frame in his embrace. They stood there for quite some time, just holding each other. Breathing each other in. Gripping on for dear life, as if pulling away might break them.

Grizz pulled back slightly. "I love you." He spoke quietly, looking down at Sam with unfathomable fondness.

Sam's tears finally spilt. "I love you too."

Standing on the tips of his toes, Sam reached up and pulled Grizz close, letting their lips collide in deep and passionate kiss. Sam felt that spark, that had seemed lost for so long, ignite between them again, flowing through his veins like lava and making all of his blood boil in the most heavenly way. Teeth clashed, and tongues collided. But neither cared. They were too consumed in one other. Needing to taste and touch every inch. They desperately needed to be close, now more than ever, to conceal their promises.

Clothes were torn, tossed aside, and they laid in bed naked together, Grizz's body hovering over Sam's, their foreheads together, breathing each other in. Relishing these stolen moments to be close, relishing in the feeling of their bare torsos touching. Taking it all in. Memorizing it. They didn't know when they would get another shot to be close in this way again.

Grizz murmured "I love you"s as he entered Sam, they didn't bother with protection or lubricant. They didn't want to waste any time, nor have anything between them. It needed to be just them entirely. Moans echoed throughout their bedroom, bouncing off of the walls. Heavy breaths and sighs. Forehead to forehead, holding each other close. Gripping at each other. Skin touching skin. As if their life depended on it.

Their climaxes came, again and again, for hours on end. Finally they rested, tangled in eachothers arms.

"I love you so much. So much." Sam mumbled into Grizz's hair as he held his head to his heaving chest.

"I love you." Grizz said, looking up at him. "We should probably get to cleaning soon or else the girls will kill us."


End file.
